From a Terrible Fate
by forevordreamer
Summary: Just another day in the Order the of the Phoenix and Fred and George are up to their old tricks, the golden trio are sticking together, and the order's on a mission to make two arch enemies two good chums...
1. Chapter 1- Grimmauld Place

** Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling not me**

It was a somber morning, with a dreary sky and blackened clouds looming ominously over the whole of London. However, such a day could never compare with the tense atmosphere within Grimmauld Place, once home to the narcissistic and racist Black family, and just recently announced headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. The Order served the complete opposite purpose. It was founded by chief warlock, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore to ward off the evils presented by the Death Eaters and their notoriously evil leader, Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort.

Sitting here in his convicted godfather's house, Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived,' became lost in memory. Some memories were as sweet as butterbeer, like the ones of him and his two friends, Ron and Hermione, sharing frivolous jokes in Hogwart's Great Hall. Other memories were far more painful to remember, memories of the previous year's activities: the Triwizard Tournament, the tragic murder of Cedric Diggory, and those pitiless red eyes of Lord Voldemort peering murderously up at him from the brim of a cauldron.

Harry squeezed his emerald green eyes in agony of the thought. Inside his head, his cruel imagination continued to replay the events of that very night. Many wizards and witches his age, naïve and innocent, had congratulated him for winning the Triwizard Cup, but they had never witnessed the death of a true friend. They, he hoped with all his heart, would never lay eyes on a sinister flash of green light. No, they certainly weren't the one that saw the Dark Lord rise again.

'Stop your crying,' rang a sudden voice. 'You're going to flood the house, though I daresay I never really liked the home décor my mother chose.'' Harry spun around to see none other than Sirius Black, his mischievous godfather, smiling kindly at him in the doorway. Harry couldn't help but return Sirius's smile, there was a sort of air about Sirius that seemed to cast away all of his worries, similar to how phoenix song reminded him greatly of Dumbledore's protection.

'Come here,'' Sirius spread out his hands to offer a friendly hug. Harry didn't spare a moment of hesitation and swiftly landed himself between Sirius's arms. How could he not want to spend precious time with his godfather? After all, he had not seen Sirius in two years, after him and his close friends saved the innocent man from a terrible fate.

Not long after Harry left Sirius's loving embrace, the Weasley's had entered the room. First came Molly, the warm matriarch of the family, followed by the Weasley twins, Fred and George, with suspicious smiles painted plainly on their young faces. 'Hi Harry,'' they said all at once in a manner that Harry knew too well. The twins were up to something chaotic for certain, as they always were. 'Harry,'' whispered George, 'do not, whatever you do, open the third drawer to the right of the sink, you hear me?'' 'The third drawer…to the right of the sink, that sounds oddly specific don't you think?'' Harry asked wryly. 'What are you two up to?'' 'Two?'' asked Fred. 'How can you be so accusatory!'' Fred inquired with a slight giggle. Harry shot both boys a sarcastic glance, cocking his head humorously to the side as he did so. 'Alright, alright,'' repeated Fred. 'I'm in on it too, but promise you won't tell mum.'' Harry didn't bother to protest for whether he knew the twin's schemes or not, he also was quite aware of Fred and George's determination to cause a little trouble. They would carry on with their plans regardless of the furious wrath of Molly Weasley. 'Listen,'' he heard George whisper in his ear, 'let's just say there's a tiny surprise waiting for mum in that oddly specific drawer.''


	2. Chapter 2- Two Surprises

Chapter 2

Two Surprises

That night began as a jubilant celebration for the Order as it seemed almost every member had crowded inside the kitchen to not only exchange information on Voldemort's whereabouts, but to mainly enjoy the gigantic buffet provided by the Weasley family. During the remainder of the time when Voldemort's name was indirectly mentioned, Harry tried to occupy his mind as well as his emotions by conversing with his best friend, Ron. 'You sure you're alright, Harry?'' Ron asked right before he bit a large chunk off of a chicken wing. 'You just seem very tense, not to startle you.'' 'I'm fine,'' Harry reassured his close friend, though in reality he knew he was far from fine.

'Harry,'' Ron started apologetically, 'I…er..We're sorry, Hermione and I, I mean, we-

'Forget it,'' Harry interrupted. He gritted his teeth in an effort to contain his anger and barely managed a friendly smile towards Ron. The two sat there on opposite sides of the magenta couch, staring awkwardly into space in hopes that the other would spark a perhaps more comfortable conversation. You see, the relationship concerning the three Gryffindors had become highly strained after behind Harry's back, Ron and Hermione had sworn to keep the Order a secret, even if that meant shutting their closest friend out of Order activities. Don't, however, think too harshly of the two. They only acted the way they did, in such secrecy, to protect Harry, not hurt him.

Harry's thoughts drifted off to the unknown scheme of Fred and George.

'What are they plotting?'' He inquired calmly to himself. Ron directed his attention from the enticing buffet full of scrumptious treats to his best friend. 'I'm sorry, mate… what did you just say?'' 'Who's plotting what?'' Ron scratched his forehead, his eyes focused intently on Harry. 'Er.. well..I…I can't tell you,'' Harry stammered. After all, Ron and Hermione never bothered to include him in on their important secrets, so Harry decided he would do the same in retaliation.

Ron studied Harry's defiant expression. He appeared a bit insulted and was about to open his mouth to speak when an eerie sound left him frozen in his tracks. Harry heard the noise as well, as did the entire Order. All eyes scrutinized the half-open door, which was carved with the Black family crest, and was gradually creaking open to momentarily reveal the dim lit streets beyond. Auror, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody took two cautious steps towards the open door, equipped with a wand in one hand and firewhiskey in the other. Suddenly, a hook-nosed figure entered the silent room, wearing black layers from neck to toe, their matted, greasy hair covering their gaunt face like a pair of curtains.

Harry, nor Ron, didn't require a closer examination to know who this complicated being was for the hateful stare and mocking sneer said it all. The intruder was most indeed Severus Snape, the snarky potions master that took pride in giving out free detentions as if they were personal invitations to a birthday party, like anyone would go. Ron and Harry, to Hermione's distaste, always argued upon the matter of whether Snape hatched from a basilisk or toad egg, seeing that both were relevant theories in the case of Professor Snape.

'Didn't your parents ever teach you to knock, Snivellus?'' snarled Sirius, who had pushed his way through the shocked crowd of witches and wizards, over to where Severus now stood.

'Actually, Black,'' Snape began, 'It may have escaped your perfectly watchful notice, but you left the door open.'' 'That's a terrific way to hide from public view, Black, leaving the door of your hidey hole wide open.'' 'I do hope you don't make the same mistake,'' he finished with a sarcastic grin. 'Hmm.. I suppose Azkaban can never deprive you of pure arrogance, I suppose.''

Sirius looked absolutely furious, meanwhile Snape's lip curled into a triumphant sneer. 'Dinner?'' suggested Molly Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3- Hate and More Hate

Chapter 3

Hate and More Hate

The delicious cod and chips prepared by Mrs. Weasley served as in Harry's opinion, the best meal ever made. At first, due to the sudden arrival of the potions master, the atmosphere between the Order members had been nothing short of awkward, but as everyone, with Snape and Sirius as exceptions, settled down to indulge themselves in such a rich feast, old feelings of loathing died down for the moment. To his right, Harry could hear Hermione explaining the brutal goblin wars to a clearly exhausted Nymphadora, and to his left he could see Ron, with not much surprise, helping himself gluttonously to a forkful of Atlantic cod.

Across the table, Harry was again, not much surprised to see Snape and Sirius sitting at completely opposite sides of the clothed table, each facing different directions and refusing quite successfully to make eye contact. Snape sat up abruptly to place his barely touched plate in the sink, his every move observed by a suspicious Sirius. Harry already knew as to why Sirius was so suspicious towards Professor Snape. Snape, after all, had a vague history of being one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, and he had the Dark Mark branded on his forearm to prove it.

Harry, politely obeying Mrs. Weasley's demands to clean his plate, stalked calmly into the kitchen, only to find a displeased Snape fluttering his wand absurdly in an effort to clean the dishes. 'Ah… Look who it is, Potter…''

Snape grimaced at the sight of fear that was cast on Harry's face.

'To arrogant to say hello, how you are exceedingly like your father, Potter,'' the potions master sharply remarked as he pointed a punishing finger at the drawer alongside the sink. 'In there, Potter, is something you, nor your precious godfather will ever think to use, a mop.'' 'But,'' Harry protested in frustration. 'Potter, hold your tongue!'' Snape snarled impatiently. Harry stood where he was, obviously taken aback by Snape's behavior, which was nastier than ever.

'Clearly, you are too high and mighty to carry out one simple task,'' the professor snorted before he knelt down to find the mop. 'Pity.'' Harry's eyes darted to Snape, and then to the very drawer he was about to open. Oh no.. it can't be, not the third drawer to the… right.. of.. the sink, Harry thought in utter terror. He opened his mouth and the words of warning just slipped out, only to be drowned out by a massive rumbling that shook the entire kitchen with a force of an earthquake.

Cups, plates, and precious china rolled violently out of their cupboards and shattered into millions of worthless pieces on the tiled floor. Doors and drawers were slammed almost magically off their hinges. Harry, struggling to keep his balance, groped the granite countertops as tightly as he could while the potions master tumbled to the floor like a weak ragdoll, his black hair whipping every which way. However, far worse than the thunderous force that left the kitchen a dilapidated mess came a gruesome odor, an odor that filled Harry's nostrils and left him choking for clean air. 'Harry!'' rang various voices. 'Are you alright?'' One voice sounded particularly like Sirius.

The Order, Harry thought. They, all being in the next room, were bound to have heard the rumbling in the kitchen, as well as smell the foul aroma of what smelled similar to rotting flesh. 'In here!'' Harry choked. It even was painful to speak with such an odor filling his throat. 'Oh, Harry!'' cried Hermione, who had been bold enough to enter the messy kitchen. She was followed by Sirius, Fred, and George, (all three laughing hysterically at the scene before them.)

Snape had been sprawled out on the filthy floor as if making his own snow angel. There was the biggest look of surprise as well as anger painted on his face, his furious glare less intimidating due to the fact his eyes were watering. 'What.. the?'' he choked angrily. By now, Sirius, Fred, and George were laughing to the point of tears. 'I'll tell you what,'' Fred chuckled, 'Dragon fart.'' 'Charlie imported it from Romania.'' 'It was originally for mum to discover, but Charlie was right, it can be put to better uses!'' With no guilt whatsoever, Fred continued to laugh hysterically, gasping for breath as he did.

Professor Snape noticed Sirius joining in the fun, a look of insanity twinkled in his watery eyes. 'Now it's my turn to explain,'' he growled. 'I have a temper like you didn't know, and it's time it shall be put to better uses!''


End file.
